1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator, and more particularly to an actuator which carries out a stop operation of a table by making the table come into contact with stopper members thus enabling the reduction of the manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
As devices for transferring workpieces or the like, actuators have been used conventionally. Among actuators which are used for the above purpose, there is an actuator which adopts a structure where the actuator includes a table that is moved by the rotation of a screw shaft connected to a motor. A workpiece is transferred by this table. Furthermore, this type of actuator is equipped with detection means for detecting the position of the table. Based on the detected information from the detection means, when the table reaches either end of its movable range, a stop operation is carried out.
In the above-mentioned actuator, the driving of the motor requires a control of a high precision based on the detected information from the detection means and hence, the motor inevitably becomes expensive. Accordingly, there arises a problem that the manufacturing cost of the actuator also jumps.